


Would Be Lovers

by empirefortwo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kid!Isaac, Slice of Life, kid!Lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empirefortwo/pseuds/empirefortwo
Summary: It wasn’t like Lydia to be flustered. She was the most confident person he knew. The whole reason they were best friends in the first place was because she stood up for him in the first grade when Jackson purposefully ruined his water color painting. From that day on, the two had been inseparable.





	Would Be Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Teen Wolf has been dead for quite some time, however, I've found a lot of my Lysaac writing from years ago and decided to go ahead and post it for the world to see. This little ship will always have a special place in my heart.

“...She also said she would give him a kiss if he likes, but Peter did not know what she meant, and he held out his hand expectan- Ow!” Lydia Martin read aloud before her words were interrupted as she felt a sharp pain on her scalp. Her head instinctively shot up from the lap it was in. The young girl let out a deep sigh as she closed the book, placing her bookmark in so they wouldn’t lose the spot they were on. Lydia gently set down her hard cover copy of Peter Pan, not wanting to hear a loud thump on the concrete porch. She then propped herself up on her left elbow and began to rub her head with her right hand. Once the irritating pain went away, she readjusted herself and laid her head back onto her friend’s lap. She made sure that her hair wasn’t tucked in underneath her neck, allowing him to play with her long locks again if he desired. Lydia pouted her lips and then crossed her arms. She looked up into a pair of apologetic blue eyes, her nine year old eyes demanding an explanation.

“Sorry! You had a knot.” Isaac pointed out with a small laugh, looking down at her as he began to run his fingers through her soft red hair again. Lydia rolled her eyes playfully and then gave him a goofy grin. She reached over for the book to start reading again, but decided that they had done enough of it for the day. Lydia let out a contented sigh and closed her eyes. A silence fell over them. Isaac was too busy concentrating on trying not to pull Lydia’s hair by mistake again, while Lydia found herself dozing off.

“Hey, Isaac?” Lydia asked sleepily, causing the young boy to snap out of his trance-like state. She yawned loudly and rubbed her face. She then sat up and stretched, another yawn escaping her lips. The girl readjusted herself so that she was sitting next to him. Isaac nodded in response before she rested her head on his shoulder. “Have you ever kissed anyone before?” she finally asked, looking down at his hands.  
“Of course I have!” he responded, slightly confused. “I kiss my mom and dad goodnight.” Isaac told her, scrunching his face together in concentration. “Sometimes I’ll kiss Camden goodnight, too.” he concluded with a small shrug. Isaac noticed that Lydia didn’t get the response she was hoping for. She pulled away from his shoulder and shook her head.

“No, no, no!” the girl began with a small laugh. “Like an actual kiss.” Lydia said, looking over at him. “Like the kind Wendy wanted to give Peter.” she explained, hoping that he understood what she was trying to ask.  
Isaac pursed his lips. He hadn’t. He was only nine, after all. And although he knew girls didn’t have cooties, which was a concept his fellow male classmates didn’t seem to understand, it just wasn’t a thing he was worried about. “No. I haven’t.” he finally answered, with a small shrug. “Why do you ask?” he questioned, gazing at her

“Just wondering.” Lydia told him with a small nod. Isaac looked down to the ground, and nodded in response. He began to draw circles on the smooth concrete, not sure what to say next. Isaac looked back up at her, his blue eyes filled with curiosity.

“Have you?” He asked, a small grin appearing on his face. Lydia confidently shook her head no.

“You know, in all the books about teenagers that I’ve read,” she began, her face lighting up with excitement, “The main character’s first kiss is always a big part of the story.” Lydia told him with a firm nod, before continuing. “They always want it to be with the most popular guy in school, you know.” she explained, looking out into the street, watching Jackson Whittemore leave his house with a dog in tow.

Lydia turned her attention back to Isaac, turning her head at an angle. “So, they go through a huge transformation and end up getting the gut to fall in love with them in the end.” she told him with a firm nod.  
“But, I was thinking,” Lydia added, as she sat upright. “I don’t want to change to get a guy to notice me.” Isaac nodded his head, still trying to think of where Lydia was headed. Lydia tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she continued talking, “I’d much rather have my first kiss be with someone I care about and who cares about me too, you know?” she explained with a dreamy sigh.

“What are you even talking about?” Isaac finally asked, thoroughly confused. It sounded like she had has this conversation with herself at least a thousand times. But, why? Lydia’s face fell, deciding that he just didn’t get it. Her mother would call this one of those moments where no one her age understood her because she was just “wise beyond her years”.

“Just forget it.” Lydia said crossing her arms, before she exhaled deeply out of frustration. Isaac gave her a concerned look, and took her hand into his.

“I won’t forget it.” he told Lydia, as he looked at her with expectant eyes. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. “Now, go on.”

“Well, you’re the only boy I care about.” Lydia told him with a shy smile. “Well, besides Camden. He’s too old, though.” she added with a laugh. “Speaking of Camden, let’s see what he’s up to!” the girl said jumping up from her spot next to Isaac on the porch.

“Lydia.” Isaac said again, gently pulling her back down so she wouldn’t go inside. Lydia let out a deep sigh and glanced over at him.

“Well, uh, I was wondering.” she began looking away, desperately wanting to avoid eye contact.

Isaac quirked an eyebrow up, slightly amused. It wasn’t like Lydia to be flustered. She was the most confident person he knew. The whole reason they were best friends in the first place was because she stood up for him in the first grade when Jackson purposefully ruined his water color painting. From that day on, the two had been inseparable. They would eat lunch together where Isaac always gave Lydia his grapes in exchange for her apple slices. At recess, they’d sit under the old oak tree. Lydia would then go on and on about her thoughts of the world and Isaac would just listen and nod, even though he wasn’t sure what she was saying sometimes. That was the reason Isaac loved being Lydia’s friend, though. She made him think about things he wouldn’t normally think about.

“Isaac?"

Isaac shook his head, zoning back into the conversation. He turned around so his body was was angled towards Lydia. "Sorry.” he mumbled, running his hand through his messy curls.

“You didn’t answer my question!” she exclaimed, poking his chest. Lydia took a deep breath and directly looked Isaac in his eyes. “Do you care about me?” she asked, her hazel eyes awaiting an answer.

“Of course I do! You’re my best friend, Lydi-” he managed to say before he felt Lydia’s lips against his, preventing him to speak anymore. He turned a bright shade of red, not sure what to do. He didn’t want to push her away. Isaac, however, wasn’t sure if it was because he didn’t want to hurt Lydia’s feelings or because he liked it.

“Isaac, Lydia! We’re going to the park!” Camden yelled from inside the house, his footsteps becoming louder as he got closer to the door.

Lydia quickly pulled away, her cheeks a light pink. She looked down at the ground before she stood up and quickly smoothed out her skirt. Isaac looked up at her, a confused expression on his face.

“I told you.” Lydia said finally making eye contact with him. “I wanted my first kiss to be with someone who cared about me.”

Isaac opened his mouth to speak, but closed it once his older brother walked outside.

“There you two are!” Camden said with a grin, walking towards them. “You guys ready to go?” he asked. Lydia nodded, with a smile. Camden extended his hand for her to take. The smile on Lydia’s face grew wider as she took it, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Isaac couldn’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy inside.

Isaac shook his head. Lydia was his best friend. There was no way he could like her. Even if she did have pretty red hair and gorgeous hazel eyes. He stood up and walked over to Lydia, taking her other hand. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

The three of them began to make their way towards the park. After a brief moment of silence, Isaac finally spoke.

“So, you care about me, huh?” he asked Lydia, a cocky grin on his lips.

“Don’t even start, Lahey.” she warned, rolling her eyes playfully.

Camden couldn’t help but smile as he listened to their conversation. He wasn’t an expert or anything, but there was something telling him that maybe Isaac and Lydia cared more about each other than they could explain.

For now, anyways.


End file.
